


Jealousy

by Yume_no_Mikoto



Series: Everyone's either working or in college [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Established Jingyeom, Everyone else is only mentioned in passing, Gen, Jealousy, Jinyoung is a model, M/M, The only relevant characters are Yugyeom The OC Bambam and Jinyoung, Yugyeom and Bambam are university students, kind of angsty but it's cute at the end, minor Mark Tuan/Original Male Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_no_Mikoto/pseuds/Yume_no_Mikoto
Summary: Yugyeom stalks Jinyoung because he's not jealous.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading a lot of Jingyeom lately and this idea wouldn't leave my head for DAYS. So I just went with it haha  
> Sorry if it's all over the place, honestly I didn't even really know where this story would go because I was just writing it for fun, I didn't have a plot in mind that I wanted to follow, so yeah. I do plan to write more stuff in this AU since I want to write the other guys in my stories too.  
> Also, sorry if the characters seem OOC? It's my first GOT7 fic and I've only been stanning them recently uwu (P.S. my bias is Yugyeom if that's not obvious lol)  
> Btw, my OC is actually from a different story. I just wanted to add him because I honestly felt bad for him, in his story he's going through a lot... so I made him bffs with Jinyoung and like Mark instead lmao I'm sorry I'm just weird like this.
> 
> Anyway enjoy! Leave a comment if you liked it or if you want to suggest some things to me I guess~

Yugyeom is not jealous. He’s been in a loving relationship with Jinyoung for 6 months and things have never been better. He’s sweet, they understand each other well, they feed off each other’s energy, they’re not the type to be all mushy but the love is strong, they have boundaries… well maybe Yugyeom is kind of breaking that one but honestly, it’s not even that of a big deal.

Sure, he’s crouching behind a dumpster next to Bambam while he’s watching Jinyoung and Nate walk across the shopping district, pointing out to one thing or another and chuckling to themselves.

Sure, he literally dragged his best friend out on a sunny Friday morning to follow his boyfriend and his friend out to their favorite coffee shop while looking for a seat that would cover them and at the same time give him a perfect view of the two.

He’s not jealous, damn it. He’s just making sure that their hang out will turn out okay.

“Dude, the barista’s kinda looking at us weird. We’re gonna have to order something if you want to continue stalking your boyfriend,” Bambam says sitting across from him.

“I’m not stalking him!”

This makes his best friend roll his eyes as he moves to stand. “Whatever, I’m getting an Americano. You want anything?”

Yugyeom immediately grabs his arms as if to stop him. “YOU CAN’T!” he hisses at his friend, “They’re going to see you.”

Bambam pulls his arms away and shrugs. “I could be in the same coffee shop as them. I go to random places all the time. Plus, I didn’t even know this was their favorite hangout spot until someone’s possessive boyfriend told me so.”

The younger of the two immediately glares at him, a pout forming on his face. “I’m not possessive.”

“Sure… we’re just two guys following around another two guys, one of the said guys is your boyfriend and you’re _totally_ not jealous-stalking because he likes hanging out with the only fellow book nerd he knows.” Bambam replies, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

He stands then and feels around his pockets for his wallet. “So, are you just gonna pout there or do you want me to buy you something?”

“…chocolate shake please.”

“You big baby.”

“Shut up, Bam.”

Bambam shoots him a wink before walking over to the barista with an easy swagger he seems to always possess. Yugyeom fixes his gaze to Nate and Jinyoung but they don’t seem to have noticed the Thai boy chatting with the cashier. He can’t really see what they’re doing but Jinyoung is covering his mouth with his hand and it seems that Nate is waving around a book of some sort, a small smile gracing his features.

Yugyeom suddenly starts feeling butterflies in his stomach.

Stupid Jinyoung.

Stupid Nate.

Stupid unplanned friend date.

He wouldn’t even be here if they didn’t fight last night.

It was over something stupid, it was just about Yugyeom’s tendency to forget to wash the dishes. He knew that he should’ve done it and apologized for forgetting but he was tired, his classes were a nightmare and seeing his boyfriend with such disproving eyes got him so riled up he may have said some things he regrets, like calling him suffocating and a nag.

He was going to apologize this morning but when he woke up, Jinyoung was gone and he just left a text saying _“Went out with friends. Don’t wait up.”_

He texted Bambam, who texted Youngjae, who texted Jackson, who texted Mark, who then texted Yugyeom back that Jinyoung was with Nate. It wasn’t so bad, he knew Nate and Jinyoung were close. He’s hung out with Nate before but for Jinyoung to say that he went out with “friends” when it was just Nate made him think… his brain started to feed into this thought that they were compatible.

He started to realize that Nate was a really good person for Jinyoung.

Nathaniel was in college just like him but he’s taking Psychology while Yugyeom’s a Dance major. He was hardworking, modest, he shares the same type of humor as his boyfriend, unlike him and Bambam (who are the same age as him) he actually listens to the hyungs, he’s also really smart and sweet and he can dance just like Yugyeom—though if asked he would say Yugyeom is way better than him because he’s so modest. There’s also the fact that he’s hot as hell with his stunning brown eyes, soft black hair, cute nose, and pretty lips. He’s always wearing those big wire-frame glasses that make him look adorable and he’s only slightly taller than Jinyoung instead of towering over him as Yugyeom does.

So maybe he is a little jealous of perfect Nate and his perfect smile and his perfect dimples with his perfect baritone voice, so what?

He has good reason to think he’s replaceable… soon enough Jinyoung will finally understand that he made a mistake and take everything they’ve ever had back and he’ll make a move on Nate and of course perfect Nathaniel would say yes because no one in their right mind would reject Jinyoung. Yugyeom will live alone in his big apartment forever while Jinyoung and Nate get married in Canada and—

“Gyeom, Gyeommie, Yuuugyeeooommm… hello…” he doesn’t notice the hand that Bambam has been waving in front of his face for who knows how long.

He shakes his head from his thoughts and he takes a short glimpse of the two still sitting a few tables ahead of them. They seem to still be talking about something fun, considering Jinyoung is still smiling (does he even smile that much around Yugyeom?). He moves his eyes to meet with his best friend’s, leveling him with an unimpressed look before it morphs into something akin to concern.

“Gyeom, you okay man?” he asks a little too nonchalantly like he’s trying not to show that he’s pretty worried.

Yugyeom just nods his head but he knows his face can’t hide the anxious thoughts that have popped up in his brain. He doesn’t bother to change his expression because he knows his best friend wouldn’t buy it anyways.

Bambam sighs at this and just silently slides the chocolate shake he didn’t even notice was on their table already.

“Bam, how much is—”

Before he could continue, his best friend just holds a finger up as he sips at his iced americano.

“Don’t worry about it,” he shrugs.

Yugyeom shakes his head in retaliation. “But—”

“Shut up Yugyeom, just drink your baby drink you giant child,” he teases but he’s smiling softly at him and Yugyeom can’t help but think he has the greatest best friend in the world.

After finishing their drinks, Yugyeom decides to leave the café with Bambam even if the two were still there. As he took sips of his drink, he started to realize just how dumb this whole thing was… he knew Jinyoung wouldn’t cheat on him. His hyung was never that type of person to begin with and Nate wouldn’t even agree to be Jinyoung’s lover because he knows that he respects their relationship.

Bambam seems relieved but he whined about how Yugyeom ruined his day-off with stalking that didn’t even go anywhere. In the end, he and his best friend walked to the shopping district and Yugyeom bought him a bracelet as a small thank you token.

They were walking around one of the outlet stores to look at clothes, as per Bambam’s request, when Yugyeom’s phone starts ringing. He doesn’t look at the number before answering it.

“Hello?” he says absentmindedly while trying not to laugh at Bambam strutting around with a rainbow-colored feather boa around his shoulders.

“You stopped stalking us, that kinda sucks…” came a familiar voice.

Yugyeom almost dropped his phone in surprise but he managed to shake out of it and ask, “E-excuse me?”

The voice on the other line laughed, it wasn’t mocking or teasing, he just seemed really amused by the situation. “Don’t worry about it, Gyeom. Hyung didn’t seem to notice and we parted ways already.”

“N-Nate, seriously I—”

“You’re a pretty big dude Yugyeom, it was honestly cute that you thought you could crouch behind such a small dumpster with Bambam behind you,” came the still amused voice of Nate, “I also saw you guys at the café… which was why I was moving around a lot more than usual so Jinyoung-hyung wouldn’t notice you.”

Yugyeom let out an incredulous noise that even got the attention of Bambam who dropped the boa to one of the near racks and put his hands on his best friend’s shoulders.

“Dude, are you okay?” Bambam whispers to him, eyebrows scrunched in worry.

Yugyeom barely nods before answering Nate. “I… why did you help me? If… if you knew why didn’t you tell Jinyoung?”

He thinks he can hear the other man on the line shrug. “Hyung wanted to meet because he wasn’t in the best mood. He didn’t tell me entirely what was going on with him but he really only gets that upset when it’s something about you.” He hears himself gulp as if he’s gasping for air.  “I felt that if I ratted you out, whatever problem you guys have right now might get worse, so I kept my mouth shut.”

Yugyeom didn’t reply, too dumbstruck by Nate’s words—he knew it was stupid to have even thought that Nate would be against him but… “You and Jinyoungie are like best friends, why are you siding with me?”

At that, Nate scoffs. “Gyeom, you might’ve forgotten this but I’m also your friend. You and Bambam are the reason I’m even friends with everyone else. I wouldn’t want your relationship with Jinyoung-hyung to get worse because of some misunderstanding, you guys are too good for each other.”

The taller boy’s face immediately heats after hearing Nate’s last sentence. He was stupid, he was utterly stupid for ever being jealous of perfect Nate because perfect Nate wouldn’t wedge himself in between them, he’s too much of an angel to do something so treacherous.

Yugyeom had to apologize, maybe he didn’t say mean things to Nate outright but he was pretty much thinking it the entire time he was following the both of them. It didn’t seem fair to antagonize Nate like he did, considering he’s been helping Yugyeom all along.

“Nate… I’m sorry I got jealous of you and internally thought that you’d take away my boyfriend.” He hears a loud laugh from the other line and he can’t help smiling himself at how ridiculous it sounded.

He hears the other man take a breath before replying, “I’m sorry I’m not the villain that you thought I was, would’ve made for a good story.”

“It would’ve.”

“Anyway, you don’t have to worry about me stealing Jinyoung-hyung. I like Mark-hyung, not him.”

There was a bout of silence as Yugyeom tried to digest what he just heard from the other man on the line, said man also seemingly paused at what he just announced himself.

He gained enough composure to blurt out, “Wait—what?”

“Bye Gyeom!”

The line cuts dead and the young man is left staring at his phone, confusion, surprise and sudden realization morphing his expressions. His best friend, who’s still holding onto his shoulders looks very, very confused.

Bambam tilts his head as he asks, “Was that Nate?”

Yugyeom nods.

“He knew we were stalking them?”

Yugyeom nods again.

“Damn… if he forgave you and it’s all good, why do you look like that?”

He looks at the eyes of his best friend, his brown irises are obscured by the blue contact lenses he likes to wear from time to time. In the back of his head, he thinks about how unnatural it looks but it still suits Bambam all the same.

He also moves to grab at Bambam’s shoulder and yells, “Nate just told me he likes Mark-hyung!”

Bambam’s jaw drops as he yells back, “Wait, what?!”

Yugyeom returned home confused and mostly forgetting his ridiculous feud with his boyfriend. It was a hit in the face, Nate’s abrupt and surprising confession. Bambam was bewildered too, shouting all the way home “ _Nate’s capable of love?!”_  It wasn’t that he couldn’t imagine Nate and Mark together, more like he didn’t see Nate overtly interested in anyone.

Apparently, Nate’s many skills include acting, just like his boyfriend… who he just noticed isn’t back yet.

Well… it’s only 4:30 in the afternoon, he’s still probably out somewhere to cool off. If Yugyeom knows anything about Jinyoung, it’s how long he can hold a grudge.

He releases a large sigh as he slumps down on the edge of the couch, long legs stretching to almost hitting the coffee table in the middle of their living room. He was debating whether he should text the older man to ask him where he is or if he should just let him be.

Getting back here, all he thought about was the most random confession he’s ever heard from his friend… but now that he’s home all his mind is focusing on is how Jinyoung isn’t back yet. He left pretty early in the morning, earlier than 9. Yugyeom also knows that he doesn’t have work today, Jinyoung always plots out his modeling schedule for the month on the calendar by the kitchen. There have been some times where he would get a job on the day but he would always tell Yugyeom about it… except, they’re fighting right now.

Yugyeom just had to be a child and act all stupid.

He stands to rummage through the fridge, looking for what he could prepare for dinner when the idea strikes him.

Jinyoung liked food, he loved to eat just like any other man. He also really liked meat, the younger man remembers that he especially enjoyed hamburgers. It couldn’t be that hard to make, could it? Yugyeom’s not a total mess in the kitchen, he knows how to grill meat at those cook-it-yourself restaurants his friends love and he makes a halfway decent fried rice when Jinyoung isn’t around to cook for him.

He does a quick google search of ingredients he would need and taking a screenshot of the first site that didn’t use elaborate condiments. He runs to pocket his wallet and keys as he promptly leaves the apartment.

Yugyeom fast-walks to the nearest grocery store on their street, grabbing the nearest basket and skims through the ingredients so he’d know what to buy. It was a little overwhelming at first—who knew there were so many kinds of soy sauce—but he managed to grab everything that the recipe required. He looks at his phone to check the time, sighing that it took a whole thirty minutes for him to shop.

He doesn’t know what time Jinyoung’s going to go home, or if he’s going to eat out without Yugyeom, or if he’s planning to go home at all. He hasn’t texted Jinyoung and he didn’t receive anything from him either. Suddenly, he feels a little silly standing in line in the grocery store with ingredients for hamburgers he doesn’t even know will taste all that good… would Jinyoung even eat what he’d make for him?

Before he could think twice and back out of his plan, the cashier rings for the next customer and it’s him. He takes another deep breath and places his basket on the counter.

When he gets home half-past five, he doesn’t know if he’s relieved or sad that in the hour he was gone, Jinyoung still hadn’t come home.

“Jinyoungie, I’m home.” he meekly calls out to the empty apartment, not expecting an answer, more to just remind himself that he doesn’t live alone.

He places the bags on the counter and rifles through them to get the ground meat out, he might as well cook the burgers since he’s bought the ingredients already.

Yugyeom tries to follow the recipe as precise as he could but the thing was, he didn’t have any measuring cups or measuring spoons. He never had to follow such a detailed recipe before. Most of his cooking didn’t need him to measure anything, either eyeballing the ingredients or just dumping everything in—how different was a dash to a pinch and how do you measure ¼ cups of anything on a mug?

He sighs as he moves to mix the meat with his not-very-accurate amount of spices and green onions, hoping against hope that he didn’t mess anything up in it. He was thinking of tasting it but he’s pretty sure raw meat was poisonous or something. He’s slowly forming the patties on a plate—the recipe called for a “rimmed baking sheet” but he doesn’t know what that is and he’s too sad and tired to look for one—when his phone notifies him that he got a message.

Finishing the last of the patties and cleaning his hands after, he moves to look through his phone to see that it’s Jinyoung. His heart leaps to his throat as he immediately unlocks his phone to see what it was.

**From: Jinyoungie~**

**I’ll be home in an hour.**

He’s not sure why but he kind of feels like crying. Jinyoung’s messages are usually more detailed than this but for him to text him even if he’s still probably angry at Yugyeom made him want to hug the man.

“In an hour,” he mumbles to himself.

**To: Jinyoung**

**Alright hyung, I’ll wait for you :)**

He was typing in _I’m sorry and I love you_ but he decided against it, he needs to say that to Jinyoung in person or it wouldn’t mean as much. He hits send and walks back to the counter where he left the uncooked patties. It might not be the best burgers but he’s still willing to give this a shot.

…he probably should’ve had something delivered instead.

The patties were a disaster. Some (meaning one) of them held their shape while the others broke apart for some reason (the reason was that he couldn’t help but fiddle with them because he was scared of not cooking it all the way through). He sighed as he took the only patty that made it out still looking like a burger and placed it on a different plate, he thought about throwing the cooked meat bits but decided against it. Jinyoung would be angry if he saw him wasting food.

The recipe also called for toasted buns but they didn’t have a toaster so he decided to cook them along with the patties—which turned out to be a bad idea but now they’re all burned and oily. He took a paper towel and tried to wipe off the excess oil but they’re still all shiny.

He took the least burnt pair and assembled the hamburger that he was giving to his boyfriend. It… didn’t look that bad. He also placed a single lettuce just so it wouldn’t be so disastrous. The burger looked… greasy. It was bad. What was he kidding, he wasn’t the cook, Jinyoung was!

“Oh my god, I have to hide this… this is a disaster!” he yells as he picks up the plate. A million thoughts about how he can get rid of it and pretend that nothing happened ran through his head that he didn’t notice that there was someone standing in front of the kitchen doorway.

“Yu…gyeom?” the voice called out and he froze, turning to the source of the voice.

“J-Jinyoungie! Welcome home!” he smiles but it looked more like a grimace.

He belatedly realizes that he’s still holding on to the plate and immediately hides it behind his back.

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow and asks, “What were you doing?”

“Oh… uh… me? I was cooking. I-I got hungry so I thought I’d make food.”

He follows his boyfriend’s eyes and sees him look at the broken apart burger patties and oily buns.

“Trying something new?” he asks him again, his eyes glinting something mischievous.

“Y-yes?”

“Yugyeom?”

“Jinyoung?”

“What are you hiding behind your back?”

“I…”

Yugyeom sighs. He shouldn’t lie to him, he should be apologizing. He places the plate on the counter next to him and looks at Jinyoung.

“I… I wanted to cook something for you,” he tells him in such a soft voice that it was almost a whisper.

He doesn’t notice Jinyoung move closer as he immediately looks down at his socked feet and starts rubbing the nape of his neck.

“I... I wanted to apologize for being a jerk last night and I didn’t think that just saying sorry was enough so I thought it would be a good idea to cook you something. I remember hamburgers being one of your favorite foods so I went and tried to cook it but it’s a disaster. I… I’m sorry I can’t do anything right Jinyoungie.”

He could feel his eyes starting to water as he finished his confession when he hears chewing noises. He looks up to see Jinyoung holding the greasy burger, evidently taking a bite of it. He looks surprised but otherwise, his face doesn’t change.

“Jinyoung…” he mumbles.

Said man puts the burger down, wipes his hands on the front of his jacket and cups the taller man’s face.

“Yugyeomie… I’m not angry with you,” he tells him in a soft voice.

Yugyeom’s eyes widen at his words. “You’re not?”

The older man shakes his head. “I could never stay angry with you. I was annoyed last night, sure, but I wasn’t angry. Honestly,” he pauses to chuckle. “I was out the whole day just to be petty. I stopped being angry since this morning.”

Yugyeom feels himself sag in relief, moving closer to hug Jinyoung, curling himself so he’d cover his face on the older man’s shoulder.

“Hyung, you’re so mean.” He whines but he hears Jinyoung laugh, carding his hands through his black hair.

After a while, Jinyoung grabs for his face again just so they could make eye contact.

“I love you, you know that right?” he tells him, Yugyeom’s face immediately turning red.

He nods but he moves his head back to the crook of the older’s neck. “You’re such a sap, Jinyoungie.”

“I’m not the one who tried to cook his boyfriend’s favorite food,” he teases, causing Yugyeom to slap his arm.

“Shut up hyung.”

“Aish, such a child.”

He removes himself from Jinyoung in a huff but he’s smiling and so is the other man. Jinyoung moves to grab the plate again but Yugyeom gets it instead.

“I was eating that Yugyeom” the older man smirks.

“Ah! We should just… have dinner delivered?” he says instead and the older man nods.

“Alright. The burger was a little sweet anyway.”

“Sweet?”

Jinyoung smiles and rises on his tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the lips walking out. “You mixed up the salt and sugar,” he teases as he leaves.


End file.
